


Saiya Mania

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: It was another wonderful BVDN over on The Prince and the Heiress' Discord!  This one was super difficult for me, not from inspiration, but from the fact that I normally work graveyard shifts so staying up for me like that was super brutal.  Gosh, I felt my age so much, but it was great to be writing again.  Some know and some don't, but just when I finally broke my writer's block on Bad Man, my laptop that I've had for awhile finally gave up and died so I had to find a new and it took forever because of how things are right now in the world.  But nonetheless, here's my submission for the night's All Audience BVDN.The theme ended up being Beatlemania, which means Saiya Mania!!!  Ten prompts, half an hour per prompt, 100 words or a little more per prompt.  Enjoy!Bulma's been running herself ragged working on a new project, but she has a shadow.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	1. Invasion

(Thanks to HannaBellLecter for being the artist for this night's BVDN, here's her banner for the night! Check her out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hanna_lecter)!)

It was like invasion of the body snatchers…

 _Hmm_ …

If that was even a thing anymore.

…

Yeah, yeah, it was still a thing.

Not for the first time that day, even as it passed into evening, Bulma Briefs rubbed her eyes as if she were a small child trying to fend off sleep. Her fingers curled into a slender fist, her knuckle digging into her sore eyeball.

She yawned again. This time it wasn’t so wide that it hurt her mouth. Honestly, it felt like her mouth was just going through the motion of it now. 

Her eyes were beginning to fight their droop, stinging to finally slip closed.


	2. Hysteria

Blank. Her mind was blank. The type of blank that was more like the calm of the eye of a hurricane. She could tell, every time her eyes were closed for anything longer than a languid blink, there were thoughts. Hundreds and hundreds of thoughts scattered at the periphery of her mind’s eye.

She’d gone well past the time for hysteria. The rampant case of the giggles or outright barks of delirious laughter. She was just _so_ exhausted. 

Dead. She was just dead. Her feet ached and yearned for the fluffy warmth of her warmest, fuzziest socks and fluffy lavender slippers. Soft pajama bottoms with nice big t-shirt and an even bigger sweatshirt. All the better to wallow in while drifting off to sleep.

…


	3. Help

For the third time in ten minutes, he watched her head sag then loll back; she would awake with a jolt, but that jolt was coming longer and longer after the lolls.

He had to admit it. She impressed him. She was the only one on this Gods forsaken planet that did. Her dedication to her work was not unlike his own to his training. Although she had her flights of fancy, she was dogged in her pursuits to great personal cast to herself.

Like now for instance. She had been working on this mystery project of hers for weeks now and it was taking its toll on her.

Her head lolled again, but this time rather than her body jolting herself awake, her whole body lolled with her head. Sagging off to the side.

From the shadows of her laboratory, Vegeta swept forward in a flash and gathered her up in his arms.


	4. Yesterday

Something like this was… foreign to him. To say the least.

It seemed as if yesterday he was destroying worlds and doing his damnedest to escape from underneath Frieza’s boot.

But now, he was free… sort of…

He knew it already of course. It didn’t take him cradling her in his arms as he silently glided through the halls to her room, a path he knew all too well by now, for him to know. He… loved her.

How else would he explain to himself—She sighed in his arms, stirring. An arm slipping up to hook over his shoulder. Her nose nuzzling his pulse line. She slipped back into sleep.

Gods, he thought, how much he loved her.


	5. The Sun

He eased her down on the ridiculously pink sheets. Ridiculous pink that he had grown used to. As she slumbered, Vegeta walked around to the other side of the bed, sat down and began removing his sneakers. Silently, he laid back on what had become his side of the bed for weeks now before turning to face her.

How many times had he done this until the sun rose?

He’d lost count.

Gently, he inched closer to her. As if sensing him near even in her sleep, Bulma reached out and slipped an arm around his waist, drawing him in.

Without hesitation, Vegeta draped an arm over her; gathering him to her. He shut his eyes in as he nuzzled her hair. Breathing her in.


	6. Lonely Heart

He… Would he ever have described himself as a lonely heart?

He hadn’t ever really felt that way before. In truth, he hadn’t ever really thought about whether he was lonely or not.

Alone, yes. He had felt alone plenty of times. He missed his people. Missed his family. But lonely?

She sighed in his arms, her breath a pleasant warmth against his chest.

He hadn’t realized he was until he met her… and the first time she had disappeared from his life for an extended period of time.

She had gone to work on a project and… he noticed her absence.

He hadn’t liked it. Hadn’t liked it at all.


	7. Hard Day

She sighed again and he felt the difference in breathing. It was more… alert.

“Hard day?” He asked quietly. Using the Earth phrase he’d learned off the watching that stupid entertainment box occasionally with her Father, something called the news.

Bulma smiled against his chest.

“You could say that,” she answered.

“Hmm,” his grunt his way of asking her to continue if she wanted to.

“A lot of physical work today. Then I kept getting calls from all sorts of people with problems and I’d give them answers and they wouldn’t listen. A few were total jerks.”

“Want me to kill them for you?”

She chuckled softly against his chest and he felt it swell, his stomach fluttering slightly.

“Don’t tempt me.”


	8. Holding Hands

His breathing shallowed for a moment then deepened as she shifted her arm to thread her fingers with his own.

His breathing deepened and it felt as if his body finally came to rest in her bed. Sinking into the plush feeling of the luxury with which she surrounded herself.

Gods, did he love her.

It was like… she was his home. He had found, somehow, a new home with her.

And this, right now, was like a dream. A dream he didn’t have to wake up from. Ever.


	9. She Loves You

Suddenly she pulled away from him. His eyes opened to watch her sit up. She reached down, took hold of the bottom of her sweater, and pull it up over her head. She cast the garment somewhere. She took off her pants as well, snagging her loafers in the cuffs and removing them as well. In her bra and panties, she pulled the sheets further down and slipped underneath them.

Vegeta smiled. He sat up and slipped off his training shorts. Maintaining the Earth underwear he wore, briefs they were ironically called in a fine hue of navy blue. He slipped under the sheets alongside her.

Once more he turned to face her. Gathered her close in his arms. Her own arms wrapping around him. Their heads sinking fully into their pillows.

She sighed again, contentment rather than exhaustion.

He loved the sound of it.

“Vegeta, have I ever told you that I love you?”

His chest tightened and he felt stinging behind his eyes even as they were already closed.

“Shut up, Woman, and get some sleep,” he held her tighter.


	10. Come Together

It was strange as she settled into further into the sleep that she had been fighting for _so_ long. When she’d first seen him on that television screen, she’d feared this man. Now…

…. now…

She could feel it, in every single touch from him, the way he would look at her…

They were lovers. He loved her, she knew it, deep down she just knew it, and she loved him.

It had been awhile that they had… come together.

And now, Bulma felt the telltale sign of Vegeta having fallen asleep, his fingers gently caressing her skin. This time at her lower back and bicep where his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. Bulma drifted off to sleep in Vegeta’s arms, her own fingers gently caressing the skin of his back, her breath warm on his chest.


End file.
